the_rookiefandomcom-20200213-history
The Hawke
"The Hawke" is the sixth episode of the first season on The Rookie. This is the sixth episode of the series overall. Summary Chen crashes during training with Bradford. Meanwhile, Nolan meets up with Jeremy Hawke, his former training officer at the academy, and learns he has fallen on tough times. The next morning, Nolan and Bishop interview a man who witnessed a homicide, while Bradford teaches Chen how to predict the moves of criminals. Lopez and West interview a domestic violence victim, who reveals to them that she is Hawke's wife Megan. Grey calls Nolan and tells he and Bishop to bring Hawke to Andersen immediately. They go to his motel to arrest him, but he flees from them and goes on the run. Motta and Paige inform Andersen that Hawke is under arrest. West and Lopez also interview a shooting victim. Motta grills Nolan about Hawke's whereabouts, but Nolan does not know where he is. Andersen tells Nolan to find Hawke at all costs. Bishop and Nolan spot Hawke and pursue him in a high speed chase along with Bradford and Chen. They try to use a pit maneuver on him but discover much to their horror that he has his son Logan in the car with him and that Logan is a willing participant in the chase because Hawke lied to him. Andersen consoles a distraught Megan. West figures out the shooting victim was lying to him. The chase ends up on the local news, so Andersen tells Grey to end it at any opportunity. Hawke and Logan go to the mall to escape from the police and Hawke barricades Logan and himself in a store. Nolan convinces Hawke to give up Logan but he goes into a barricaded area and they go after him. Andersen tells Megan that Logan is safe and she is relieved. The father of the shooting victim is attacked by the victim's boyfriend, who is then arrested by West. Nolan and Bradford corner Hawke and Hawke is finally arrested after Bishop and Chen tase him. West visits the shooting victim and tells him to tell the truth about what happened before he leaves. Nolan runs into Andersen and tells her not to feel like she started the Hawke incident. Andersen thanks him and tells him that what he did to restart his life at it's lowest point was admirable. Nolan thanks her and they both leave for the night. Chen calls Bradford to tell him that she stole his money clip and Bradford is angry at her. Cast Main * Nathan Fillion as John Nolan * Alyssa Diaz as Angela Lopez * Richard T. Jones as Wade Grey * Titus Makin as Jackson West * Mercedes Mason as Zoe Andersen * Melissa O'Neil as Lucy Chen * Afton Williamson as Talia Bishop * Eric Winter as Tim Bradford Guest starring * Shawn Christian as Jeremy Hawke * Joelle Carter as Megan Mitchell * Danny Nucci as Det. Sanford Motta * Ryan Michelle Bathe as Det. Jennifer Paige * Aaron D. Spears as Mr. Campbell * Spence Moore II as Young Campbell * Michael Chieffo as Man Reporting Stabbing Co-starring * Tyler Sanders as Logan Hawke * Alex Denney as LeShawn Halvorsen * Michael Fitzgerald as Everett York * Mike Ostroski as Camper Dad * Christopher Murray as Old Cop * Shalin Agarwal as Bartender * Tyler Beveridge as Security Guard Trivia * In the scene where detectives are interviewing Nolan in the break room, harassed is spelled incorrectly on the poster on the bulletin board in the background as "harrased". Quotes TBA Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes